I Never Thought It Would Be You
by Darkblaze15
Summary: After Ron ruins Hermione's night at the Yule ball she finds comfort in the unlikely form of Fred Weasley and as they spend more time together they slowly start to fall for each other, but can they actually admit their feelings for each other before it's too late and one of them moves on. Read to find out! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on the steps to the great hall sobbing, her head in her hands as her hair fell around her shoulders. All she wanted was for once in her life was to not be the bookworm of the golden trio or know-it-all Granger she just wanted to be Hermione and to both be feel beautiful.

She did not want to be judged by her two best friends who hardly noticed that she was a girl until they were desperate for a date or needed a female's perspective. Viktor made Hermione feel like she was a girl and had told her that she looked beautiful, despite the fact that she didn't dress up for anyone but herself it was nice to be called beautiful as most people didn't acknowledge her as that. The Yule Ball was an important evening so why couldn't she put in a little effort.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had found her until she felt an arm go around her and she was pulled into a comforting hug.

"Hey Granger why so glum? You and Krum were having a great time earlier." The voice she recognised as Fred asked softly squeezing her body closer to him in attempt to comfort her more. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked up at Fred who was looking down at her concern evident on his features as his deep blue eyes were fixed on her in worry.

"Your brother spoilt everything!" She cried before another wave of tears came and she buried her face into his chest. "He-he said that by going with Viktor I was fraternising with the enemy and that he probably only asked me so that he could get close to Harry to-to jinx him." Hermione sobbed as she clutched his robes in her hands. Fred's eyes darkened in anger at her words and hugged her even more tightly.

"Well you don't need to listen to what my git of a brother said, if you ask me you were one of if not the most beautiful girl in the room tonight, heck Malfoy couldn't even say a bad word to you because you looked so stunning, and my brothers just jealous that he didn't realise you were a girl sooner." Fred stated quietly. Hermione giggled and Fred smiled.

"I guess you're right, Ron is a git isn't he." she murmured. Fred pulled away from the embrace to look at her in mock horror.

"You guess! Why Miss Granger I thought you'd have more faith in me of course I know my brother is a git!" He proclaimed dramatically his right hand clutched over his heart as if he'd been hit there his eyes filled with humour as he grinned stupidly. Hermione burst out laughing and smiled at his little show and Fred smiled triumphantly. "There's that beautiful smile of yours, it's much better than crying now isn't it." Fred told her a lopsided grin on his face. Her smile didn't last long as it dawned on her and she began to frown.

"Fred I haven't ruined your night have I? You and Angelina seemed to be having such a great time earlier." she asked apprehensively. Fred shook his head vigorously.

"Of course not! Angelina's been dancing with Georgie since we talked to Bagman, it's why I asked her, he's fancied her for ages you know I knew he'd be able to ask her to dance if she came with me." He reassured before quickly adding as an afterthought. "You can't tell Georgie you know about his ickle crush though, he'd kill me." Hermione giggled again.

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." she promised and then leant her head on his shoulder. The two stayed like this for a while until they heard Dumbledore's voice echo in the hall.

"Thank you everyone for such a wonderful evening but now I must sadly ask you to proceed to the dance floor for the final dance of the evening." Fred stood upon hearing this and offered his hand to Hermione a smile dancing across his face, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Might I have the honour of having the last dance of the evening with you Miss Granger" He asked graciously. Hermione giggled and nodded placing her hand in his outstretched one.

"You may Mr Weasley" She agreed as Fred pulled her to her feet. They danced quietly together going around in a small slow circle Hermione in her bare feet her heels discarded on the steps, Fred hands on her waist and her arms looped around his neck and her head resting on his chest. The song ended far too quickly for either person's liking and they separated as students began to file out of the hall. Fred grabbed a hold of her hand and gently pulled her in the direction of Gryffindor tower they both stopped outside the Fat Lady's painting neither person willing to go in just yet.

Hermione hugged Fred suddenly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Fred." She murmured quietly. Fred chuckled quietly.

"Not that I'm objecting but whatever for?" He asked softly. Hermione looked at him seriously.

"Thank you for making me feel better and for making my night unforgettable." She told him honestly eyes shining with gratitude. Blue eyes met brown as the two looked each other.

"It was a pleasure Miss Granger." Fred murmured quietly and smiled. "Would I be pushing my luck if I asked you to sit next to me at breakfast tomorrow." He asked her casually." Hermione laughed quietly.

"No I don't think you would be, I'll see you in the morning." she told him firmly before saying the password and entering the common room. Fred stood there grinning stupidly for a few moments before repeating the password and heading up to his dorm excitedly all of a sudden looking forward to breakfast the next day.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of I never thought it would be you, let me know what you think in a review and any constructive criticism is welcome**

 **Darkblaze15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy Harry Potter does not belong to be obviously. Don't forget to Review!**

True to her word Hermione walked into the great hall for breakfast the next day along with Harry and sat down in the space Fred had saved for her. Harry although surprised sat on her other side and made a mental note to ask her about the sudden change of seating in the library later. Most of the Gryffindor table was in shock at this minor action but Hermione and Fred remained blissfully unaware as they started to eat and poke fun at each other.

Ron upon entering the Great Hall noticed Hermione and his brother sitting together and scowled stalking over to where the two were happily eating and chatting. As he approached the two he was able to hear most of their house mates shocked murmurs.

"Why's Granger and Weasley sitting together doesn't she have a thing for his younger brother" One voice muttered out loud.

"Not any more apparently the git ruined her night last night and Weasley over there comforted her." Another voice was quick to rectify.

"How can you be so sure about that? " A third voice countered sounding doubtful

"Quite simple half the school saw them dancing together as they were leaving the ball last night they didn't notice until students began to leave the hall but loads of people saw them before they separated, it was quite sweet actually. " The second voice replied matter of factly. Ron's expression darkened as he continued to make his way to the two of them trying his best to ignore the rest of the comments that were making there way up and down the Gryffindor table, before stopping abruptly in front of them.

"What's going on here. " He demanded glaring at his brother. Fred just looked at him not appearing to be phased by the scathing look his brother was giving him.

"Hermione and I are friends you know Ronniekins is it a crime that she's sitting next to me. " Fred asked coolly.

"Well considering she's supposed to sit next to me yes it is. " Ron growled. At hearing this comment Hermione stood up abruptly glaring at Ron her Brown eyes wide with disbelief and anger.

"Excuse me Ronald but I don't always have to sit next to you and after last night I wouldn't have sat next to you anyway. " Hermione spat fist clenched by her sides in a clear sign of her anger. Ron exploded

"And what exactly did I do last night! All I recall is telling you the truth, that Krum only asked you to the ball because he wanted to get info on Harry or he wanted you to help him with the next task. " Ron yelled angrily. Tears sprung in Hermione's eyes and she whirled around and sprinted out of the hall unable to take the abuse of Ron's words as the Gryffindor house all glared at Ron as he just stared angrily in the direction Hermione had run off in. Seeing Hermione run off, Harry stood up as well.

"That was uncalled for Ron you're just angry that you didn't think to ask her. " Harry growled before turning to the rest of the house. "I'm guessing some of you would like a word with Ron here so I'll go find Hermione whilst you do. " Harry told them off handedly before he started in the direction Hermione had run off in not failing to notice a rather nasty and searing glare Ron was receiving from his own brother. As soon as Harry left the hall Ron sat down angry expression as clear as day before he started muttering to himself completely unaware of all the glares pointed his way due to his angry stupor.

"Bloody git taking her side, all I'm trying to do I'd look out for them all Krum wants is to take advantage of her. It's not my fault she never acts like a girl. " Unfortunately for him the twins heard him.

"Oh put a sock in it Ron. It's no ones fault but your own besides-" George started.

"Hermione does act like a girl you're just too oblivious to realise it. " Fred finished as both twins glowered at their brother. Ron just looked at them blankly before shaking his head.

"She hasn't besides another reason why she's upset is because if Krum hadn't had asked her she would've had to go alone and for a girl that's just sad. " He declared snootily. Fred's growing anger sky rocketed to outrage at hearing Ron's remark and he glared fiercely as George placed a hand on his shoulder to remind him not to lose control of himself.

"No she wouldn't have Hermione has a long line as admirers if Krum hadn't of asked her so quickly someone else would have asked her!" Fred snarled. Ron looked at his brother doubtfully.

"Oh really, name one other person who would have asked her. " Ron challenged.

"A-actually I asked her before I knew she was going with Krum. " Neville piped upon voice trembling. Ron looked at him before bursting into laughing.

"Of course you would have asked her she's probably the only girl in our year who would even consider going with you. " Ron snorted cruelly. Neville shrunk back as if Ron's words were a slap in the face and most of the Gryffindor table was in shock at Ron's behaviour and some even looked bewildered that Ron Weasley of all people was acting out of anger in such a malicious and cruel way it was almost as if he were a Slytherin. George observed his brothers as Fred growled and Ron just mumbled to himself.

"Ron I don't know why you are acting so jealous, Hermione is not yours whatever it is that's got your knickers in a twist you need to your head out of your arse and get over it before you ruin your friendship with not only Hermione but everyone in Gryffindor." George remarked shortly before tugging the still furious Fred out of the great hall and towards the common room.

"Forge let me go I'm calm." Fred asked quietly. George looked at him pointedly.

"You and I both know that's a lie Gred, whatever happened between you and Granger last night must have been big otherwise you wouldn't be displaying the fact that you care so much." George stated.

"I see Hermione like I do Ginny and you can't deny that ickle Ronniekins can be a right git." Fred retorted hotly. George sighed leave it to his brother to immediately deny fancying someone his dim witted brother did, even if said brother was royally screwing up his chances.

"Sure, sure Gred I totally believe you."George sarcastically said as he let go of Fred and watched as he headed in the direction of the library obviously intent on finding Hermione.

 **What did you think, Love it, Hate it, notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, think I can improve anyway let me know in a review. Also I apologise for Ron's worse than normal git like behaviour it just makes sense that if he fancied Hermione and something happened between her and one of his brother's he'd be even more angry.**

 **Darkblaze15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's chapter number 3 I'm sad to say that updates will not be as frequent as they were as I have to go away for three weeks and will not have access to my laptop but good news is I'll be writing up the continuing chapters whilst I'm away so that when I get back I can post them relatively quickly**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

Harry entered the Hogwarts library nodding to Madam Pince on his way past eyes narrowed in concentration looking for the familiar bushy brown hair that Hermione sported. It didn't take him long to find her as she was in her usual corner a book covering her face as her shoulders trembled. Harry walked tentatively towards her.

"Hermione." He whispered. "Do you want to talk." Harry heard her sniffle.

"No not really." She croaked dropping her book so that Harry could see her face. Hermione's eyes were rimmed red with tear stains evident on her face as even more tears cascaded down her face. Her whole body shaking as she struggled to keep back the loud sobs that were lodged in her throat, as a result they came out as strangled cries. In an instant Harry was by her side and enveloped her in tight hug all the while rubbing soothing circles on her back as he gently rocked their bodies back and forth. After Hermione had calmed down enough to not burst back into tears when asked about the events of last night and at breakfast Harry Asked.

"What happened with you and Fred last night Hermione?" Harry kept his voice soft and low scared that Hermione would burst into to tears if spoken to aggressively, it hurt him to see his best friend turned sister in such emotional pain. Especially when Hermione was his rock most of the time but for once Harry wanted to return the favour and waited patiently for Hermione to collect herself.

"Fred found me crying on the steps to the Great Hall last night after Ron was such a git." She began hesitantly as if waiting for Harry to have the same reaction as Ron. Harry just nodded encouragingly her and allowed her to have a rare moment of fragility - rare because Hermione was always independent and was anything far from fragile but Harry knew she needed this so he let her talk.

"He comforted me and hugged me and let me just cry my eyes out even though I was soaking his shirt." She chuckled quietly a small smile beginning to grace her features. "He told me how much a git Ron was and that I was one of the prettiest girls there, he made me laugh and then when we heard Dumbledore announce it was time for the last dance he offered me his hand and we just danced." She told him softly. "He made me feel beautiful again after Ron tore down my confidence for that evening" She finished brown eyes sparkling as she recalled the memory the soft smile that was adorning her face now transformed into a wide grin.

"That's great that Fred was there for you and Ron had no right to say such things to you if you ask me he's just jealous that for one Viktor Krum of all people was your date and two that he didn't ask you sooner." Harry comforted. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"To be honest Harry last night and this morning has really made me rethink my feelings on Ron. I don't think I love him that way at all now and even if I did, I couldn't allow myself to be in a relationship with him since he so possessive now even though we aren't together. It's like he's automatically assumed that I'm his when I'm not." Hermione's voice had started out soft but firm but by the time she'd finished speaking her cheeks were flushed with anger breathing ragged her brown eyes narrowed into slits. Harry mulled over her words for a quick moment coming to the quick conclusion that Hermione was right about their red headed friend, it was like Ron saw Hermione as a possession and not as a person deciding not to press the matter too much at that moment in time he simply asked.

"Do you think you two will make up?" Hermione took a sharp breath at that and looked at Harry forlornly.

"I don't think we can until he realised how much of a arse he's been." She stated quietly. "I'm not going to continue to be friends with Ron if he keeps tearing my confidence down." She explained her face twisted in pain at the mere thought of losing one of her first and closest friends. Harry shook his head firmly.

"It won't come to that, Ron is known for having a temper and being a git because of it, besides." Harry reassured giving her a toothy grin. "Mrs Weasley and all of his older brothers and Ginny will hex him into next year if he continues acting like this." Harry stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And he wouldn't be wrong." Fred's voice cut in as he took his wand out and waved it mock-threateningly at Harry who pretended to convulse before dramatically falling on the floor making raspy noises as if he were dying. Hermione giggled at the little display and upon hearing her reaction Harry got up of the floor stood next to Fred and bowed both boys eyes sparkling with humour and mischief.

"Ah laughter" Fred sighed pasting an overly dreamy look on his face. "It's the best medicine you know." He said fervently looking at Hermione solemnly before his usual lopsided grin broke out onto his face. "And it is always a pleasure to hear yours Miss Granger." He told her gallantly. Hermione chuckled again before sobering up.

"Yeah because my laughter is just so magical." She joked a wide smile displayed on her face. Fred gasped in mock horror.

"Why Miss Granger are you implying that I Fred Weasley pranking expert does not know a good laugh when he hears one." Fred proclaimed flippantly. Hermione shook her head eyes sparkling with humour.

"Of course not Mr Weasley! I am quite offended that you would doubt my faith in you." Hermione cried out in obvious fake indignation as the two burst into quiet laughs careful not to alert Madam Pince to their loud behaviour which was sure to get them kicked out.

Meanwhile Harry stood back and watched the two banter back and forth with a secretive expression on his face. Those two are great for each other. He mused to himself he let them continue before clearing his throat to let them know he was still there.

"If you'd be so kind to stopped flirting for just a moment." He bluntly said and then proceeded to watch amused as their cheeks became faintly dusted with pink before he continued. "Hermione on the way to find you Cedric told me to take a bath in prefects bathroom with my golden egg I think he was hinting at how to solve the puzzle for the next task so I'm going to head off and do that." He told her vigorously and turned to leave but at the end of the aisle he stopped again back to the two. "But please do carry on I am so woefully sorry for disrupting it in the first place." He teased before he continued on intent on figuring out exactly what Cedric had meant.

Hermione and Fred watched Harry leave dumbstruck, their faces nearing Weasley red upon hearing his departing statement avoiding each other's gaze. We weren't flirting were we? Hermione thought anxiously, before awkwardly cleared her throat.

"That wasn't flirting right?" She asked unsure. Fred shook his head adamantly.

"Of course it wasn't" He stammered. "It was just two newly turned close friends having a laugh that's all." He reassured. Although I wouldn't mind it if she did want to flirt with me. He thought wistfully...wait where did that thought come from? Fred was snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione sighed in relief.

"That's good I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea especially with Rita Skeeter around." Hermione explained, Fred nodded in agreement before he sighed.

"Sadly Granger I have to cut our delightful conversation short I promised George we'd start planning another prank today." He told her regretfully. Hermione nodded in understanding though she frowned when he mentioned pranking.

"I know you won't listen to me if I tell you not to but just don't do anything to drastic." Hermione requested. Fred smiled at her his blue eyes already sparkling at the mere thought of planning another prank.

"Why of course Miss Granger I'd be a fool to deny you of that meagre request." He stated as he turned to leave throwing Hermione one last megawatt smile over his shoulder but stopped as Hermione called out to him again.

"Oh and Fred." She started as he looked at her expectantly. "It's Hermione as you said we're friends now and my friends call me Hermione." She declared grinning at him. Fred nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Then I shall see you at dinner _Hermione_." he deduced emphasizing her name as he exited the library grin plastered in his face as he thought about his latest prank and about how lucky he was that he'd gotten the chance to know Hermione better.

Whilst back in the library any intent Hermione had of doing her homework now that she had calmed down went out the window as she smiled the previous conversation with Fred taking over her mind.

 **And crushes are developing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in a review and I hope it doesn't feel like I'm rushing the romance I just want the beginnings of a crush to be there and for it to develop over each chapter if you understand me anyway I'll see you all in a few weeks since like I said at the beginning of chapter I have to go away. Hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime**

 **Darkblaze15**


	4. Quick AN

**Hey guys I'm back and the next chapter will be out by Monday the latest :) thank you all for your patience**


End file.
